As illustrated in FIG. 1, a traditional display panel includes a plurality of ‘pixels 1’ arranged in a matrix, in which each pixel 1 is composed of three adjacent red, green and blue sub-pixels 9 which are arranged in a row. Each sub-pixel 9 can independently emit light of certain luminance (of course the light has specific color), and by light mixing effect the three sub-pixels 9 together constitute an independent display ‘point’ on a screen.
With the development of technology, the resolution of a display panel becomes increasingly higher, which requires reducing the dimension of the pixel (or the sub-pixel) in the display panel. However, due to limitation of processes, the dimension of the sub-pixel cannot be infinitely reduced, which becomes a bottleneck restricting further improvement in resolution. In order to solve the problem mentioned above, a virtual algorithm technology may be employed to improve the resolution ‘sensed’ by the user by ‘sharing’ the sub-pixels; that is to say, one sub-pixel can be used for displaying contents in a plurality of pixels, thereby enabling the visual resolution to be higher than the actual physical resolution.
However, the effect of the existing virtual algorithm technologies is not good enough, some will cause defects such as image distortion, jagged lines, grid spots and the like and some will require calculations such as picture partitioning, picture layering and area ratio, resulting in complex process and large calculation amount.